


Revivification

by faithinthepoor



Category: The Hunger (1983)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Blood challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Revivification

Nothing has felt real since she removed her shirt. She remembers the material clinging to her skin and talk of seduction mingled with wine and Indian love songs but she can’t remember how she got here. She is naked, freezing, on sheets spun from ice. She doesn’t think she will ever be warm again. Golden hair spills over her arm, an arc of sunshine that brings no warmth, hiding a greedy mouth that steals and carelessly spills precious heat. She fears she’s dying but suddenly her mouth fills with fire, molten lava replaces her blood and she is born anew.


End file.
